His Past Come Alive
by Wolferix
Summary: It was the 15th anniversary of Jack Van Dort's death. Victor, Jack's younger brother, decides to reflect on the past. Victor, his wife Victoria, and their two children travel to Jack's grave and mourn the loss. What Victor didn't know was that Jack's promise 'I will see you again,' would soon come true.
1. The Death of Jack

**His Past Come Alive**

**Authoress Note: It is nearing Halloween and I decided to write a ****Nightmare Before Christmas****/****Corpse Bride**** crossover. Sorry if I mess up some stuff, I'm not too familiar with ****Nightmare Before Christmas ****stuff, so if you notice anything review or message me! Onwards!**

* * *

**Prologue **

**October 31****st****, 1875**

Twelve year old Jack and ten year old Victor Van Dort ran down the cobblestone roads through their small city, the full moon lighting the way. Tonight was Halloween and this was Jack's favorite holiday. Why you ask? Well, Jack was a troublemaker; he loved to scare and prank others. Tonight he finally managed to persuade his quiet brother to help in his best prank yet! They were going to scare the meanest man in the city!

The two boys ran down the roads towards the old, rickety house, their shoes clinking against the cobblestones.

They arrived and ducked behind a bush by the entryway.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Victor asked. Victor's brown, almost black, worried eyes glanced at his older brother.

Jack turned around to look at his younger brother. A big smile was plastered on his face and his black eyes shown with glee. "We are going to scare him!" Jack whispered.

"With what?" Victor whispered back.

"These!" Jack pulled a big, scary jack-o-lantern mask and a vampire mask. Jack handed Victor the vampire mask.

Victor gasped. "You might give the man a heart attack with these Jack!"

"No I won't! He's too stubborn for that! I just might give him a scare, that's all!" Jack started brushing his long midnight black hair back so he could put on the mask.

Jack positioned the mask over his face then put the strap around his head. He looked at his younger brother and nodded. "Ready!" he whispered through the mask.

Jack crawled around the bush to the sidewalk. "Come on Victor!" he whispered.

"Jack, I-I think you should come back. You know what he says about trespassing. Let's just go home," Victor stuttered, clutching the mask in his hands.

"Oh come on Victor. This is the last one I promise!" Jack said.

"You said that last year! Come, Jack. Let's go." Victor motioned Jack to follow him out the gate.

"Victor! This is the last one! I'm not lying!"

"No Jack! I don't want to get in trouble!" Victor exclaimed.

"But we won't! I've-" Jack exclaimed but was interrupted by a creaky door being thrown open.

"What are you kids doing out there?!" an old man shouted. Jack and Victor looked at the entrance to the door. The silhouette of a short, chubby man stood there with a rifle in his left hand.

"J-just trick-or-treating sir. We-we were going home now," Victor answered, fear evident in his voice.

"You two know what I think about trick-or-treaters! You aren't allowed to come onto my property! Don't you two stupid kids know what I do to trespassers?!" the man shouted.

"Y-yes sir, but we were just-" Victor stuttered.

"Not anymore!" he shouted then brought the gun up to his shoulder and aimed at Victor.

"NO!" Jack shouted then jumped in front of Victor.

_**BANG!**_

Victor screamed. Jack fell to the ground.

"Tch. Filthy kids," the old man scoffed then went into his house, slamming the door shut.

Victor dropped to his knees and looked at the tall, thin boy sprawled on the ground. The front of his black suit started turning a dark red around his heart. The mask still covered his face.

Then realization struck Victor. 'I must get him to a doctor!' Victor thought.

Victor ripped of the pumpkin mask and met a pale face. Midnight hair stuck to Jack's face and his black eyes looked dull, void of the glee and happiness that was there just moments ago.

"No! No! Jack you must stay awake! Don't go to sleep!" Victor yelled and started crying.

Jack turned his head to look into his brother's eyes. He tiredly smiled.

Victor wrapped his arms underneath Jack's thin legs and back and struggled to pick him up. "I-I must get you to the doctor!" Victor yelled between sniffles.

Jack shook his head 'no.'

"But-but Jack you will die!" Victor screamed.

"It's okay little brother. I didn't listen….It will all be okay," Jack gasped. His struggled breaths turned to gasps.

Victor suddenly felt weak. He fell to his knees, still clutching his big brother's thin frame.

"No! No! No it won't! You will be gone! I will be alone! You will be dead!" Victor started bawling.

"Hey, hey," Jack gasped. He weakly clutched one of Victor's hands. Victor opened his eyes and looked into Jack's eyes. Jack tiredly smiled. "It will be okay. I'm sorry. I will see you again. I promise you."

Victor sniffled but reluctantly nodded. "G-goodbye, Jack."

"Goodbye Victor. Happy Halloween," Jack rasped out.

Then Jack started coughing. He started taking deep ragged breaths. Victor's eyes widened. Jack heaved in, then out. Then he went silent. His chest stopped rising up and down. His body went limp. Jack Van Dort was dead.

"NO!" Victor screamed.

* * *

**Authoress note: So there you have it. The death of Jack. It brought tears to my eyes. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. The White Mist

**Chapter 1**

**October 31****st****, 1875**

**Halloween Town Cemetery **

"Ugh," Jack moaned. He slowly sat up, his back cracking as he did so. He felt as though he'd lost 80 pounds, but he also felt, dead.

Jack sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a cemetery! Jack whipped his head around. This was no ordinary cemetery; there were no flowers or wreaths honoring someone's life on the tombstones. There wasn't a fence around the cemetery. There was no angel standing in the center of the cemetery, instead in its place was a scarecrow.

'Wait, what on God's green Earth am I doing sitting in the middle of a cemetery?' Jack thought.

He spun around and looked at the tombstone of the grave he was sitting on. It read:

_Jack Van Dort_

_October 1__st__, 1863_

_October 31__st__, 1875_

_12 years of age_

_Wonderful son. Loving brother._

"I'M DEAD?!" Jack exclaimed. He looked down at himself. He is a skeleton!

Jack jumped up and spun around looking at himself. 'I'm a skeleton!' kept repeating in his mind. He hand to hold up his clothes just to cover up, not that there was anything to cover now the he was just bones, but he felt that he still needed to cover his body.

Jack looked around the cemetery some more. It was on top of a steep hill looked down upon a city.

Jack ran to the edge of the hill and looked down at the city. He spotted some rather weird creatures. He thought he saw a werewolf, a ghost, four vampires, and many other creatures.

'This must be a nightmare?' Jack thought.

"Excuse me?" he heard a voice behind him.

Jack spun around and didn't believe what he saw. He saw a short man with a triangular shaped face and a tall top hat. His mouth held some fangs and he had mismatched eyes. His face was pure white and in the place of a tie or bow tie was a spider. This-this creature was scary to the boy.

"Excuse me? Boy? Are you okay? Are you new here?" the creature asked.

Not wanting to upset the creature more that he was, Jack nodded.

"Oh good!" the creature exclaimed then suddenly his face spun around to a new one. His skin was now the color of normal skin, now he was smiling, and his eyes were mismatched. "Then follow me my boy!"

Jack gasped then nodded. He walked up to the strange man and realized they were the same height.

"I'm the Mayor, what your name?" the mayor asked.

"I'm Jack," Jack answered simply.

"Well Jack, welcome to Halloween Town! Now follow me, I'm going to take you home! To the Skellington manor!"

"Skellington?" I asked.

"Yes, the King!"

"King?" I asked shocked.

"Yes the King of Halloween! But, now that you are no longer human, your name will now be Jack Skellington!"

Jack nodded. 'So this town is all about Halloween? I might like it here. But my family? I will miss them, of course. But, I am dead. I must move on,' Jack thought. "Jack Skellington," I said. I liked how that sounded.

"Yes, Jack Skellington! Let's take you home," the Mayor said then led me to Halloween town.

**October 31****st****, 1890**

**Van Dort Household**

Victor stood in his office staring out the window. It was the anniversary of his beloved older brother's death. The 15th anniversary to be exact. He was contemplating whether to visit his brother's grave or not. You see, each time he visits it brings him grief and guilt.

"Victor?" he heard his wife, Victoria, call from the door.

"Yes, love?" he answered.

He heard the door to his office close and heels clack across the room to him. "Why don't we go visit him together? I know this is troubling you, it has each Halloween. So why don't we go, as a family?" Victoria suggested.

Victor looked down at the streets of the city. It was a good idea. He really did want to visit his brother. It's been ten years since he's last visited. The flowers have probably already withered and blown away in the wind. Yes, the Van Dorts will visit, as a family.

Victor smiled and turned to face Victoria. "Yes. That is a wonderful idea. We will visit. Peter, Marie, you, and I will all go today. We will pick up flowers and a wonderful wreath to honor his life. Then we will come back and celebrate Halloween," Victor announced.

Victoria smiled and nodded. "Sounds wonderful, Victor,"

"I go have the carriage prepared," Victor said and kissed his wife on the cheek. Then he took off through the double doors to his office and down the hall.

Victoria giggled at his husband's excitement then followed him downstairs.

**_-xXx-_**

The road to the city's cemetery was rough. The four Van Dorts in the carriage were cringing at each bump they went over.

Peter and Marie were twins, each of them 5 years old. It would only be a few weeks until they would turn 6. They both had jet black hair just like their father's but a nice smile just like their mother's. Both had naturally pale skin and were thin; traits they inherited from both families.

Though Peter and Marie were young, they were troublemakers just like their uncle Jack. Together, those two could cause great amounts of trouble. They prank their parents a lot; Jack would be proud.

Marie held a bouquet of black and white roses because those were their uncle Jack's favorite colors. Then Peter held a wreath with orange and black flowers because Halloween was Jack's favorite holiday and the date of his death.

Victor nervously tapped his foot and a look of grief plastered on his face. His stomach was full of butterflies and a bead of sweat traveled down his forehead. Victoria noticed this, and took his hand in hers. Victor looked down on her and she sent a smile his way. Victor, in turn, smiled back.

"We're here!" the carriage driver shouted then stopped the carriage. He driver jumped down and opened the carriage door for them. The four stepped out and looked at their surroundings.

It was an old cemetery with very old tombstones. There were dirt roads leading around the cemetery; some were washed out and others overgrown with grass. Most of the tombstones had moss grown on them and dead flowers sat on the graves. Then right in the center of the cemetery was a statue of an angel.

"Come children, this way," Victor said and held out his hand to Peter. Peter took the hand and carried the wreath with the other. Then Victoria took little Marie's hand and followed Victor and Peter down the road.

Victor led them to the edge of the cemetery next to the woods. His tombstone was partially covered in moss and, Victor was correct, the flowers blew away in the wind.

The tombstone read:

_Jack Van Dort_

_October 1__st__, 1863_

_October 31__st__, 1875_

_12 years of age_

_Wonderful son. Loving brother._

'Oh how true….' Victor thought.

Marie let go of Victoria's hand and stepped in front of Jack's grave.

"Love you Uncle Jack," she said and set the bouquet in front of the grave.

Peter let go of Victor's hand and joined his sister. He set down the wreath and took his sister's hand. "Love you too, Uncle Jack," he said.

Victor felt his eyes fill up with tears and his nose start running. Victoria took Victor's hand and squeezed it. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

Victor looked down into his wife's eyes and nodded. "Yes, I think I will be okay," he replied.

Meanwhile, Peter and Marie were standing in front of their uncle's grave when suddenly they heard a quiet bark.

"Did you hear that?" Peter whispered to Marie.

Marie nodded.

Peter looked around the cemetery searching for the source of the sound when he spotted a white mist darting through the woods. He gasped and pointed at it. "Marie, look!"

Marie looked at the woods and saw it. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"We should go see what it is!" Peter exclaimed and took off into the woods.

"Peter!" Marie shouted. When he didn't stop she took off after him.

Marie ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, eventually catching up to him.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Chasing that ghost!" he answered pointing to the mist. "Maybe its uncle Jack?!"

Marie instantly sped up. She might get to meet her funny uncle Jack!

The mist started to speed up, and so did the two 5 year olds.

They ran and ran until they came upon a circle of trees. Doors were carved into each and every one of them. Each one of the doors was shaped like a symbol from each holiday. One was a Christmas tree, another was a jack-o-lantern, and other was an Easter egg.

The mist went into the one that was shaped like a jack-o-lantern.

Peter suddenly stopped running and Marie ran into him. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry Peter," Marie apologized getting up off of him. Once she was up she held out a hand to him. Peter took it and got up off the ground.

After they both brushed the dirt off their clothes they looked at their surroundings.

"This is strange…" Peter commented.

"Yes it is," Marie replied.

They walked around the circle of trees inspecting each door until they got to the jack-o-lantern door.

"The ghost went into this one. Come on, let's go!" Peter exclaimed and threw open the door. He was instantly sucked in.

"Peter!" Marie cried. She ran to the door and looked down into the darkness until she, too, was sucked in. The door was slammed shut behind her.

**Authoress note: so that was chapter two. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Jack Van Dort

**Authoress note: Sorry there was a typo on the a/n on the last chapter! THIS IS CHAPTER 2, not the last chapter! Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Halloween Town**

Peter and Marie came to the bottom of the slide onto a hard surface.

"Oomph!" they both grunted as they reached the bottom.

Peter slowly got up and looked around. Then he saw is sister on the ground.

"Marie!" he cried. He jumped up off of the hard ground and rushed over to his sister.

Peter grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently until she groaned and opened her eyes. "W-where are we?" she asked.

Peter sighed of relief then realized, just _where_ were they? He looked around their general surroundings. They were in a circle of trees just like the ones they were at before, but this was a darker forest. There was howling and cackling in the distance. This was definitely not back at home.

"I'm not sure. Come, let's go look around," Peter replied then helped Marie up off the ground.

They walked away from where they fell through the woods. They saw bats flying through the trees above. This frightened Marie and Peter put his arm around her shoulders to protect her.

Their feet ached by the time they finally reached the edge of the forest.

"My feet hurt…" Marie groaned.

"So do mine Marie, but we have to keep going," Peter replied.

And so they trudged on until they reached the gates to a town. They stopped and peered inside, but what they saw was not what they expected to see.

They saw monsters of different shapes and sizes. They saw a quartet of vampires, a werewolf, 3 strange children with masks, a one-eyed mummy, a clown with a scary face on a one-wheeled bicycle (Peter thought it was called a unicycle) and many others.

"My goodness, Peter! Where are we?!" Marie exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it scares me!"

They turned to run but they ran right into something, or rather someone.

"Oh my, who are you?" the twins heard a female voice ask.

Peter and Marie looked up at a girl with long, red hair and blue skin. There were stiches all over her body and she wore a rag dress, but still she gave them a kind smile.

"Here, let me help you," she said and held out her hands to the twins.

Hesitantly, they took her hands and got off the ground.

"Oh, your clothes are all dirty. Here, let's just brush off the dirt," the woman said and started brushing the dirt off their black clothes. "There all clean." The twins were unable to take their wide eyes off of the strange woman that resembled a doll.

"T-thank you miss," Marie thanked her.

"It's no problem at all. My name is Sally. What are yours?" Sally asked.

"My name is Marie," Marie answered.

"Mine is Peter."

"Well it is lovely to meet you Marie and Peter. Now, if you don't mind my asking, you don't seem to be from here? Where are you from?" she asked.

Peter remembered falling down a tree, so he pointed up to where their journey began.

"Oh dear…Here, please follow me and take my hands," Sally said holding out her hands which the twins took.

"Where are we going, Sally?" Marie asked.

"To meet someone because you aren't supposed to be down here," Sally answered while pushing open the gate.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"You will see," Sally answered while pushing the gate closed again.

"Sally, where are we?" Marie asked while looking around.

"This place is called Halloween Town," Sally answered as she let the twins into town.

* * *

Victoria cried. She cried until she ran out of tears as she and Victor road back into the city. Their children were missing.

Victor comforted her as much as he possibly could because he, too, was silently grieving. He hugged his crying wife as he stared out the window with a blank look. He has lost his brother, his son, and his daughter all on Halloween. Halloween must be cursed to him.

"We're here!" the driver called out as the carriage stopped.

Victoria sniffled and she crawled out of the carriage. Victor crawled out behind her.

The carriage rolled away and Victoria fell back into her husband's arms.

"Here ye! Here ye! Peter and Marie Van Dort are missing! Peter and Marie Van Dort are missing!" a man on the street shouted while ringing a bell. This just made Victoria cry even harder.

The couple went instead their household and sat on a sofa.

"We only turned out backs for a minute Victor! How could they have disappeared so quickly?!" Victoria sobbed into Victor's chest.

"I don't know Victoria. I don't know…" Victor replied. He was trying to hold back his own sobbing, he was trying to be strong for his wife.

"Where could they have gone? How?!" she cried.

"I don't know, Victoria. But I will find them, I promise you that," Victor told her with confidence. "I search those woods top to bottom to find them, if that is what it takes."

Victoria sniffled and nodded.

"Now, how about you get some rest. It will do some good."

Victoria nodded again but got up off the sofa and went upstairs where Victor tucked her in. He sat on a chair in the room until she went to sleep. Then Victor fell asleep in the chair. While dreams of happiness were in Victoria's mind, dreams of skeletons plagued Victor's.

* * *

Sally led the black haired twins through Halloween Town without anyone noticing the humans. Now, they stood on the doorstep of a very odd looking house on the edge of town.

"Here we are," Sally told the twins then she rang the doorbell.

"Just a moment!" they heard a male voice call from inside.

They heard a crashing noise inside the strange house. Peter and Marie exchanged glances and giggled. Then the doors swung open.

Peter and Marie looked up and saw an extremely tall, boney skeleton wearing a pinstriped suit and a bat for a bowtie. He had a large grin on his face when he saw Sally. Then she gestured to the twins; the Skeleton looked down. His eye socket widened.

"Oh! Oh, please come inside!" He stepped out of the doorway and Sally ushered them inside.

Peter and Marie were fascinated with the skeleton's home. There were strange, black furniture scattered all over the home. In the corner was a tall torch that was constructed out of mangled, black metal that looked like a boney hand clutching a ball of fire. There was a spiral staircase in the back of the room leading upstairs and on floor, behind the sofa, were blueprints of pumpkins, scarecrows, and other various Halloween items. They looked like they were just thrown on the floor.

The skeleton slammed the door shut and let out a deep breath.

The twins looked up at the skeleton with wide eyes. He flashed a kind smile down at them.

"Hello," Marie greeted.

"Hello, little one," the skeleton replied. "What are you names?" he asked then crouched down so he was almost eye-level with them.

"My name is Marie!" Marie smiled. "What's your name?"

Jack chuckled at her enthusiasm. "My name is Jack Skellington."

Peter stepped up to Jack. "My name is Peter. Peter Van Dort," he introduced.

Something in Jack stopped. His mouth was agape. "V-Van Dort?" He asked.

"Yes. That our last names," Peter asked. He was suddenly worried he had said something wrong to the skeleton.

Jack stood up staring blankly at the children, looking between the two.

_They do look a little like him. Especially Peter. Ha, just like when we were younger. Peter and Marie both have his dark hair color and Peter has his wide eyes. They both are thin and pale, just as he is. They both have the same last name. When I was alive, there weren't any other families with the same last name as us. They must be his! There isn't any other explanation!_

"Jack? Are you alright?" Sally asked, genuinely concerned.

Jack slowly started to chuckle, then it turned into a full blown laugh. He dropped onto his knees in front of the children and hugged them.

The children were slightly frightened. Had they said something wrong? Has he lost his mind? They didn't know.

"Jack! Are you okay?!" Sally asked, now frightened.

Jack let go of the children, a large smile plastered on his face. "He's okay! He's alright! Oh, I'm so happy!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked.

"Here I will show you! Follow me!" Jack exclaimed and ran to the spiral staircase.

Sally watched the Pumpkin King run up the spiral staircase. She looked down at the children that seemed to be frightened. She giggled.

"It's okay, he's just really happy. I'm not sure what about, but he said he will show us. Come on," she said then ushered the, now calm, children up the stairs to a smaller room covered in books. There was a small table in the corner that was covered in different papers, blueprints, and books.

Jack was in the corner searching through a box of papers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, ah-ha!" Jack exclaimed holding up a folded piece of paper. "Here look!"

Jack walked over to the children and unfolded the paper and showed it to Peter, Marie, and Sally.

It was a black and white picture of two little boys, standing in front of a stone fireplace. The boys looked almost identical. They both had jet black hair that was slicked back and wide eyes. The boys seemed to be pale and thin in the picture. Also, both of the boys them were wearing black suits and black shoes. There were only a couple of differences. One was wearing a bow tie, while the other wore a tie and one had a big grin on his face and the other seemed to be worried over something.

"Are they brothers?" Sally asked.

"Yes, they are," Jack answered looking at their expressions.

"That looks like father!" Marie exclaimed and pointed to the boy that seemed worried.

"It does!" Peter gasped.

Jack chuckled. "Because it is," he said looking at the picture.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"It is your father, and that boy there with the smile on his face, is me," Jack said pointing to the other brother.

"Really? So that would make you…" Peter trailed off then gasped.

Jack smiled. "Your uncle? Indeed. My real name is Jack Van Dort."

* * *

**Authoress note: Sorry this took forever! I ran out of plot bunnies. But there you have it! If you have any ideas, please PM me or review! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Potion

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! School is kicking my butt! But off to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Halloween Town**

Sally gasped and looked at the photograph. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"That is you and your brother?" she asked.

Jack stood and looked at Sally. "Indeed. Victor Van Dort is my brother's name," Jack said, then he sighed. "And how I miss him so. Oh, I wish I could see him again."

Jack took three long strides across the room and flopped onto a dusty, old trunk. He rested his head on his boney hands and sighed. His face was twisted into a sad frown. Sally was worried, she's never seen the great Pumpkin King this depressed.

Peter and Marie exchanged glances. They wished they could help their dear, dead Uncle Jack. He seemed so sad…

Peter looked at the black and white photo resting on a stack of old books. The boy picked up the photo and examined it. His eyebrows were knitted together in thought.

"What are you thinking, Peter?" Marie asked.

Jack glanced up from his spot on the trunk, he looked hopeful.

Sally looked at the young boy examining the old photo.

"Well, I was thinking, seeing as though we were able to come here to Halloween Town and we are alive, wouldn't Jack be able to go to our world?" Peter suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up from the trunk and thrusting his hand in the air.

"But Jack, people in the land of the living look very different. Won't you need a disguise?" Sally asked.

"True," Jack said. He began pacing across the small room rubbing his chin.

Sally and the children watched the skeleton pace back and forth across the room.

"What is he doing, Miss Sally?" Marie asked the stitched woman.

"This is how he thinks," Sally answered.

"Ooh," Marie said then resumed watching her uncle.

A minute later, Jack stopped pacing.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"What's your idea Jack?" Sally asked.

"I will go to Dr. Finkelstein and ask him to create a potion that will change my appearance to look human again! But only temporarily!" Jack announced.

"Who's Dr. Finkelstein?" Peter asked.

"He's a mad scientist, Peter," Jack asked. "He's the one who made Sally."

"Yes, he is my 'father'," Sally said.

"Well, shall we go see if he can make this potion?" Jack asked.

Peter and Marie nodded in anticipation to go.

"Well then, let's depart!" Jack exclaimed and ran out the door. The others followed him down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

"So, Jack, what can I do for you?" Dr. Finkelstein asked, glancing around the group of four that sat before him in his front foyer.

"I must travel to the Land of the Living, and I need to appear human. I need you to make a potion to change my body into that of a human," Jack explained.

"Of course, Jack. I can do that. But, why must you go to the Land of the Living?" the wheelchair-bound scientist asked.

"That is strictly my business, doctor."

"Of course, I respect privacy. And when do you need this potion by?"

"As soon as possible."

"Of course. I will contact you when it is finished," Dr. Finkelstein said and began to roll up the ramp to his lab.

"Thank you!" Jack yelled up the ramp.

"Yay!" Marie and Pater yelled then ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"You get to come home again!" Marie yelled into his chest.

"Indeed I do," Jack said.

* * *

The group spent the rest of the day playing in Jack's house well into the night, waiting for the call from Dr. Finkelstein.

Now, Marie and Peter were sleeping on Jack's bed with Zero resting at their feet. Meanwhile, Jack and Sally were sitting in the study waiting for the call.

"Are you excited to go back to the Land of the Living, Jack?" Sally asked.

"I'm excited to see my brother again, of course. Also, I will see to that his children will be returned home safe and sound. And now that I think about it, I remember I made a promise to him the day I died that I would see him again, and I need to fulfill that promise."

"I'm happy for you Jack, but please be careful."

"I promise. And Sally, I'm leaving you in charge when I'm gone. I trust you."

Sally smiled at Jack. "Thank you."

Just then, a bat flew through the window with a miniature scroll in its mouth. It landed on the desk and dropped the scroll. And just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Sally walked to the desk and picked up the scroll. It read **'Potion is finished'**.

"It is finished Jack," Sally said.

Jack smiled. "Let's go get it!" Jack exclaimed.

And the couple snuck out the door.

**A/N: sorry but I must end it there. I'm exhausted. **

**Reviews are appreciated! PM me if you have any ideas!**


End file.
